Eternally
by Nahtxias Dragonfly2k2
Summary: Dark and Krad in High School. Just for fun, don't expect a 'deep' plot. Not yet, anyway.
1. Target One: Toshi

**Note from the Author**: Ah, finally. After a five year hiatus, I'm back! Some of you may remember me from my Yu-Gi-Oh days as Dark Magician Girl2k2. Heh, those were the glory days, righto. Anyway, move to the present. This would be my first DNAngel fiction. Read the synopsis. But first, before you read, let me say two things. One-Yes, this has Dark and Krad together as twins. Yes, this has Krad treating Dark as Satoshi. Yes, neither of them are exactly in character. And yes, I don't give a flying fuck. I'm proud of it, and crazy fangirls shrieking "OMG, u l13k t0tt11y s(R3w3d 1t uP b1(th!11!" (Yes, that was hard to type…). So keep quiet if that's your comment. And, of course, I do not own DNAngel or any of it's rights, etc. There. Read now, and be happy.

**(Eternally: Chapter One)**

The teacher tapped Dark on the shoulder. He looked up from the ridiculously hard algebra worksheet. "Yeah?" he asked, rather rudely. The teacher motioned to her desk and he followed her, wondering what he could have _possibly_ done, as seeing this was the first day of ninth grade, first class, excluding homeroom and the welcoming assembly, and he had done nothing wrong, except take a brief nap during the assembly.

"Welcome back to Nami Doryoku High School. I just have a question for you…" She glanced down at her student list. "It says here your name is "Dark…and there's no last name…the school has a strict policy for punishment with those who tamper with their school records…"

_This_ old talk. For the past fifteen years, he had been asked this damn question so many times. "I didn't tamper with the records." He said simply, keeping the irritation out of his voice. She gave him a questioning look and he replied with less patience this time, "Look…" he glanced down at the chart to see that her name was Saruwatari, "Saruwatari-sensei, it's not my damn fault that my mother was a pothead and I was born at night."

She was silent, slightly taken aback and a little embarrassed. She coughed quietly and said, "Well, that may indeed by regrettable,"-At this point it took all Dark had to not roll his eyes-"but that still doesn't explain the lack of a family name."

Dark shrugged and replied colorlessly, "I just don't have one."

The teacher was blushing more and more red as the moments went on, this was her first year teaching, and the thought of making such a big mistake and-oh, she must have sounded so heartless when she had first asked him the question, she hoped she had not offended him-at least she could take comfort in the fact she only had one question left. "Y-yes, I h-h-have one last quest-question…" And her stutter was back too. "T-there is another young man in t-the ninth grade w-who has no f-f-fam-family name, would you know him? H-his name is K-K-Krad…"

Dark glared at her. "No. Never heard of anyone with that name."

(> )

"Mousy, how was your first day?" Dark ignored his blonde twin and continued down the stairs, his backpack weighing his progress down. Krad gracefully hopped down the steps and caught up with him easily. "Do you have any really fun classes? Did you meet anyone you like? Well, not as much as you like me, but anyone you like?"

"Shut up." Dark sped up leaving Krad behind. Krad, either unable to read hints or just not giving damn, caught up with him again. "And don't go on with your obnoxious questions," he said as Krad opened his mouth. "You're acting like father when he sober. And I much prefer him drunk."

Krad stood on the steps, ignoring the flow of students. He just watched Dark's retreating back with a small smile on his lips, his eyes cold but shining brightly. And turning around, he headed back up the stairs to detention.

Dark found a seat on the bus with no one else in it. _Where'd he go? He was right behind me…_Not that it mattered. Whenever Krad rode home with him, it meant having to put up with him and also missing out on the chance to pick up the ladies. Speaking of…he put his elbows on the back of the seat in front of him and rested his chin on it as well. Who to go after this year…last year he had really disappointed himself, he only went on twenty-five dates with twenty-two girls. And of course, Hoshiko-chan, with whom he had gone on three dates with, had moved in the middle of last year…otherwise he would have been happy enough to settle down with her. But moving on…his goal this year…thirty dates with thirty girls. He figured a good majority he could easily rope in with his naturally good looks, but he wanted a challenge this year…like Nyoko-chan. She played hard-to-get and was one of the biggest teases in his grade. But she didn't ride on the bus…

A plop on the seat interrupted his thoughts. He glanced to the new arrival. It was Toshi-chan, a girl he didn't really know that well. She blushed heavily and murmured, "Sorry, there were no seats left." Dark grinned. Target number one.

"It's fine, I've been wanting to talk to you." She gave him a wide-eyed stare, her face turning more red by the second. " So, how are your classes? You seem like the smart kind." Actually, he didn't know anything about her, but she wore glasses.

"Classes are easy for me, I suppose...um, what about you?"

He shrugged. "Waste of time for me. It's not like I'm going to use any of this later in life…speaking of, what do you want to be when get older?"

'I want to open a library," she answered promptly. "But what about you? What do you want to do that you wouldn't need education for? Everything needs education except…" Except trucking, Toshi thought. And just the thought of Dark's perfect physique being ruined by trucking was too much to bear…

Dark leaned close (Toshi eeped and her face, if possible, got even redder) and whispered in her ear, "It's my little secret". How he loved the chase, though with Toshi-chan the chase had ended the second she sat next him. In this case, his favorite part would be seeing what prize was waiting at the end of the fishing line. "Hey Toshi-chan…" He chewed on his thumb nail. "Do you…are you…what are you doing Saturday?"

They were at her bus stop. "Um…nothing…" She hurried off the bus. _Yeah, she wants a date. _Tomorrow he would set something up. For her type…he could probably just make Nikujaga. The only problem was getting Krad out of the house.

"Mousy, I'm home!" Krad threw his backpack down on a small black sofa and walked into the kitchen of their small apartment. "Mousy!" He wasn't in the kitchen after all. But he had at least been home, because all the curtains had been wretched closed. Opening all the curtains as he searched through for their home for him, finally finding him in the room they shared when their father actually came home at night, busy writing in a journal that he always used for keeping track of who he had gotten dates with.

Dark glanced up briefly before returning to his book. "Where were you after school?"

"See…despite all your fighting you really do care about me…" Dark glared at him. Krad returned it with a cool smile. "I was in detention for fighting."

"You're always fighting."

"And you're always stealing." Krad pulled a book off a bookshelf and sat on his own bed.

Dark couldn't think of a reply for that, truly enough. Changing the subject, he asked, "Where are you going to be on Saturday?"

"Home. Where else would I be?"

Dark sighed. Of course. "Can't you go somewhere? Like take the train to somewhere fun, hang out with friends, or just…not be here?"

"I don't have any 'friends', I have no use for such things. And why should I have to leave the comfort of my own home? Why?" He looked up from his book. "What are you doing?"

"Date." Krad glared at his book and turned the page with unnecessary force.

"No." He said simply, and Dark gave up. It was rather useless trying to fight with him. He acted like a jealous lover or something at times like these, and was always rude in the very least to all of Dark's dates. Maybe he could pump some advice out of him.

"Krad, what's a romantic meal?" Nikujaga was his favorite dish and also the one he was best at cooking, but now he was thinking that she may not like it.

"Shitake mushrooms in wasabi and nihonshu sauce," he replied bitterly. Dark saw the hopelessness of the situation and went down to the kitchen to search through the cookbook for a romantic recipe.


	2. Kiss and Tell

**Note From the Author: **Ah, hello again. Sorry for taking so long, I've actually had this chapter written quite a while before the series debut on But, I'm kind of lax, so eh. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers (who said odd things…how is it intriguing?). I do enjoy your comments, especially since they aren't fangirl rantings. Which are amusing for what they're worth, but quite irritating. Oh! And one more thing, don't forget that Dark-san and Krad-dono's birthday was on November 11! Be sure to give them presents. Me and my comrades are baking them cakes tomorrow. That's it, see you in Chapter Three.

**(Eternally: Chapter Two)**

Operation "Get a Date with Toshi" was incredibly easy, just as expected. She had agreed to come to come over to his house on Saturday. Dark wondered faintly if she had a fever, she still looked flushed from yesterday.

Needless to say, Krad was still in a 'scary' mood, shutting himself in their father's room (their father had not come back from the bar or the brothel for the past two days) for long periods of time, coming out only to go to school or stalk about in the shadows of the day. Dark hoped that this behavior would continue for three more days, until Saturday. It kept him quiet, though it did come at a price.

It was Saturday evening. Dark was preparing a romantic meal of chicken noodles in miso soup when he heard a faint "Mousy…" right in his ear. He started and turned to see Krad uncomfortably close.

"Krad…what do you want?" He didn't answer; just lay his head on Dark's shoulder. "Krad, get off me," Dark said, pushing his twin's head off his shoulder. Krad eyed him indifferently and slinked off to their father's room. Brushing the spot where Krad had put his head, Dark had only just returned to cooking when there was a knock on the door. _Already!_ He had told her 6:30, it was only 6:10.

Lowering the stove-top heat, he hurried to the door. Sure enough, it was Toshi. And Dark had to admit, she cleaned up _really_ well. Not that she wasn't pretty to start, but she had removed her glasses (behind which she had been hiding beautiful gray eyes), brushed out her hair, and put on a red tank top and a blue denim skirt-which did her figure justice that the school uniform didn't. And for once, she didn't instantly turn tomato red, but a faint pink blush spread across her cheeks. "Hello Dark-kun," she said quietly.

"Oh, er, hey. Well…" he stepped aside and let her in, "I was not expecting you, I'm a little behind…"

She smiled at him. "It's okay, can I help?"

Dark shook his head. "No, there really isn't much to do besides stir it, it's almost done. Do you want to go in the living room?" She didn't answer, just stared with wide eyes at a spot just behind him. Dark glanced behind his shoulder. Krad was right behind him, uncomfortably close as usual. "Krad! Scram, punk!" Krad retreated back upstairs. "Sorry…" he said to a very frightened Toshi. "He's my twin…obnoxious, but what do you expect from a sibling of any sort? Come on." He guided her into the living room. She sat down on the couch as he returned to the kitchen to check the food.

By the time Dark returned Toshi seemed mostly over her shock. "You have a nice home," she said cheerily. Dark shrugged and sat next to her. "Dark-kun...I-I was wondering, are we going to go on another date?"

Dark smiled coyly. "Food is ready." And he headed back into the kitchen, Toshi a few moments behind. The answer in his mind was a no. True, she was nice and all, but she didn't really have anything special to her that appealed to him. All he wanted was to see what the reward for this date would be, then he would have enough of her.

They ate dinner in relative silence, Toshi had returned to her shy and flustered state, and Krad's reappearance (this one took much more yelling to get rid of him) scared her again. And after dinner, she helped him clean up, and she took his hand and led him back to the couch. "Okay, Dark-kun, as I was asking…um, do you think we'll go on a second, you know, um, date?" The word _date_ took such effort to say, one would've thought she was a priest uttering her first swear word.

"Did you enjoy this date?"

"If it wasn't for Krad-kun, then it would have been perfect." _Yeah, right. I saw your face when you first ate the noodles. _

"In that case…" Time for his reward. He leaned closer to her face and though she did flush, she reacted the way he wanted her to. Their lips met for all but three seconds, Dark broke away. _Such a pain, working with amateurs. _She was too busy being red faced and staring at her knees to notice Dark wiping his lips.

"It's late, I had better go back." She smiled hesitantly at him. "Thank you, I had a wonderful time."

"Let me walk you to the street," Dark offered, holding the door opened for her. She smiled and walked through.

When they had reached the street, she turned to him and said, "See you soon."

Dark watched her walk away before calling out, "The answer to your question is no, I don't want to go on a second date." He saw her face crumple just as he turned away and headed back home.

"Steal anything tonight, Mousy?" After his date, Krad had returned to his normal behavior.

"Yeah, how could you ask? I am a master thief, aren't I?"

"What did you steal tonight?" Krad found the leftover chicken noodles in miso and pulled out a bowl from the cabinet.

"Toshi-chan's first kiss." Dark sighed. "Not that it was really worth it, mind you. But it makes the number of target dates go down by one, so I suppose I'm grateful."

Krad laughed lightly and shook his head.


	3. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:** Ah, welcome to chapter three of Eternally. I don't really like this chapter, just so you know. I just needed something to fill the spot. And this chapter has the "Great Phone Conversation" and an appearance by Hoshiko-chan. Yay. Thank you all for the comments, but I can't really say anything back because I am writing this before I have posted chapter two. I like to have my story finished then release it chapter by chapter. But that never happens. And I do not own D.N.Angel, but rather this particular plot line and a smattering of characters in the story.

**ADD ON!** Okay, I'm writing this right before the release. I just want to say...I don't like to beg for reviews, but they are nice, good or bad. 97 hits and 6 reviews. Makes me sad, su. I wanna know if thou likes it.

**(_Eternally: Chapter Three_)**

Dark was heading on the way to school. Not only was he running late, but he also had to pick up a present along the way. Krad had kept him up all night, playing music loudly, 'in celebration of the good weather' he had replied serenely to Dark's complaints. And to add to all of it, Dark was most certainly _not_ a morning person.

The flower kiosk was nearing. He pulled out his wallet-then hesitated. He had every intention to pay for it, he really did. But somehow…his fingers found themselves reaching out and pulling a violently red rose from a bouquet. The florist didn't even notice, he just waved a friendly hello to Dark, who smiled vacantly at him. Oh, how he loved the five-finger discount.

Nyoko-chan. Dark positioned himself right in the hallway so they would collide. She was with several friends, talking and laughing, throwing her gorgeously long dark, deep red hair out of her way now and then, it was absolutely mesmerizing. He awoke from his trance in a shock as they grew nearer. He laid his hand on the rose. Closer, closer, closer…here she was. He brushed against her and deposited the rose in her back pocket. Smiling to himself, he continued along his way.

"Hey!" Nyoko had the rose in her hand; she was trying to catch up to Dark, who was humming off-tune to himself, pretending not to notice. "Hey! Hey! DARK-KUN!" Dark could pretend no longer.

"Yes?" He asked innocently, painting surprise on his face. She pulled the rose out of her pocket. "Oh that…well…" He smiled mischievously.

Nyoko-chan fingered the rose, twirling it between her long fingers. Dark just watched the rose going back and forth, back and forth-was she a cheerleader? Her fingers move with ease and well-practiced movements. "Dark-kun, they all talk about you. They say you're such a player, such a flirt. And…there's no doubt that you're good at it." She pressed her lips softy against his. Turning away, with a smile, she hurried back to her friends without a word.

Dark knew what his ultimate goal was now. If he got a kiss for a simple paltry trick like that, he could only begin to imagine what would happen if he actually went on a date. Feeling significantly more generous, so much that he even thought kindly of Krad, Dark headed to his homeroom.

Toshi-chan was sitting in the corner talking to her friend when he arrived. Neither of them noticed him, and all the better. His seat was close enough that he could hear their conversation and by hiding his head underneath his desk, acting as though he was searching for a lost pencil, they wouldn't recognize him, though they were so absorbed in their discussion that he might as well have been invisible.

"And he kissed me, but then he said he didn't like me! He's a total cad!"

Her friend indignantly glared at her. "Dark is so hot! And he _kissed_ you! Why are you complaining? Don't you know that half the girls in the school would kill to get kissed by Dark!"

"And the other half have already kissed him," Toshi-chan muttered darkly.

"So! Oh my god Toshi-chan, what's your problem?"

"I thought you guys were my friends! I wanted to talk to you and tell you because last night I was so upset! He was so mean to me, when I got home I was crying in my room for like an hour!"

"But _you kissed Dark!_"

Toshi-chan's face crumpled. "I hate you! I thought you would always help me…but your nothing but another fake, ugly, fat, stupid person who runs around chasing all those hot guys even though they have no good motives!"

Her friend's face was a deep and angry red now. "Yeah! Well, I thought you were a nice girl who was fun to talk to…but you're just another whiny bitch! I guess we were both wrong then!" She stood up and stormed to her desk, which was actually just the next one over, and shoved her nose in the air; not facing Toshi-chan. Toshi-chan sat at her desk, and did the same.

Dark thought Toshi-chan was being a little unfair. Sure, most times, he did really just want to see how much he could fish out a girl. But not always. Like with Hoshiko…but she was a special case. He felt a slight lurch in the stomach as he thought of her. He ought to call today, it had been awhile. Yes, a brief call then he would push her out of his mind for another four months. Thinking of her made him feel guilty, and he couldn't be feeling guilty if he wanted to hit thirty.

Krad was back on the bus today. He sat with Dark, though instead of his usual nonstop talk of nothing, he was silent, reading a manga entitled _Candidate for Goddess_. It was the same one he had picked up a few days ago, when Dark had announced that he was going to have Toshi over for a date.

Dark found Krad's silence a relief, and at the same time, slightly perturbing. His eyes wandered all around the bus, trying to find his next target (Nyoko-chan would take a while to get to, he had to keep himself entertained in the meantime), and then back to Krad. For once, Krad completely ignored him, completely wrapped up in his book. Shaking his head, he suddenly saw her. How could he have missed her? He grinned. Next target: Mai. She was fairly average, not shy, but not really outgoing either; pretty, but not beautiful; B's all around in her grades, nice but susceptible to mood swings. Last year, he had wanted to get to her, but he had ran out of time. He supposed that she was riding home with a friend, for she usually didn't ride this bus.

"Krad." Stepping gracefully off the elevator, he had to hurry to keep up with Krad. Whom was ignoring him. Dark felt slightly neglected, a little bit frustrated, and definitely uneasy. "_Krad._" He finally looked up.

"Mousy?" He shoved his key in the lock and jiggled it back and forth while studying Dark's face. Finally, it clicked and the door opened.

So, he at least he was paying attention to him. Dark, in addition to all his other emotions, was now feeling ashamed. Needing Krad's attention like that, needing his-dare he say it?-_affection_…shaking his head, he asked, "Krad, you have Yukitsuta Mai-chan in your class right? What's she like?"

Krad shrugged impassively and sat on Dark's bed, picking up his manga again. "Oh, so-so. She always makes such a big fuss over all the petty things in life."

"Krad, how many more chapters in that manga?"

"I'm on the last one. Why?"

Dark didn't answer. But there was something odd about. He couldn't place it, and not knowing irked him to endless regions of the netherworld. He left their bedroom and headed into the living room. He had to call Hoshiko-chan, it had been too long. Picking up the phone, he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Hello, Yamaru residence, may I help you?"

"Yes…I'm looking for Hoshiko-chan."

The woman's voice on the other side changed from formal to pleasantly pleased. "Dark-kun! So nice to hear from you. I'll get her right away." Her mother was still as friendly as ever, Dark mused, a slight smile on his face. He remembered the one time he went to Hoshiko's house; she had practically offered him the moon. But she had to move after three dates…just when things were getting serious, it was as if fate was mocking him. Or maybe saving him. A voice on the receiver crashed his train of thought (killing two thousand). "Hello?"

"Hello, Hoshiko-chan."

"Dark-kun!"

Dark chuckled. "Didn't your mother say it was me?"

"No, of course not. She loves to keep people in the dark, you know that. However bad at that she may be…but anyway, how are you?"

"Fine enough, I suppose. You?"

"Ah, Kak-Sai is a school of hard knocks all right. But I'm surviving. Anything new, or special with you?"

"Yeah. I got my first date of the year, only twenty-nine to go. I'm trying to hook in a big fish, Nyoko-chan, you know? That'll be my…" He trailed off. Sometimes, he just felt so close with her that he couldn't help but to tell her about his social life. But she hated hearing how many girls he was with, he certainly had learned that the hard way. And to add icing to the cake, she and Nyoko were never really friends; they were enemies, at best.

"Ah, well, that's great, I suppose." She sounded uncomfortable and awkward. Dark strung the phone cord around his finger. What to say, what to say. "So…" Was she hanging up? Already? "Do you have any-"

"Hoshiko?"

Dark sat up angrily. "Krad! Get off the phone!"

Hoshiko chuckled. Unlike everyone else in the world, she had a strange connection with Krad. He didn't bother her, and he was fine with her. "Hello, Krad."

"Krad, get off! What are you doing!"

"Well, I was going to try to call someone. Imagine my surprise when I heard Hoshiko's voice on the line."

"Hoshiko-_sama_ to you!"

"No, no, Dark, it's fine. How's it going Krad?"

Dark was feeling irked and neglected again. And since when where Hoshiko-chan and Krad so close? He still said 'chan' after all. "Oh, it's so-so. But, oh, oh, today I did an experiment, and I found out that Mousy really does like me, despite all he says!"

"That's great, Krad."

"Krad!" _Candidate for Goddess_, huh? Damn, damn, damn. Why did he have to an experiment in the first place? And why did he have to share it with Hoshiko? "Krad, asshole!" And he just slammed the phone back in its stand. Yes, he was acting like a child, but he felt justified. After all, he had just been a goddamn gerbil for Krad. And then he had to go screw up the whole damn conversation with Hoshiko…grabbing his house keys, he headed to the elevator. Whenever he was upset, his fingers began to call out. _Maybe I really am a kleptomaniac,_ Dark thought fiercely, _but at least I'm not an asshole!_


End file.
